1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an image formation apparatus capable of reducing power consumption.
2. Description of Related Art
Some conventional image formation apparatuses transition to a power save mode for reducing power consumption when a predetermined condition for transition to the power save mode is satisfied. In this transition, such an image formation apparatus cuts off the power supply to a printer engine including an image fixation unit which consumes a particularly large amount of power among the constituent elements. Additionally, some recent image formation apparatuses (see Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-002500 (Para. [0063] to [0067] and FIG. 3), for example) each achieve further reduction in power consumption by cutting off the power supply not only to the printer engine but also to a printer controller (print control unit) serving as a control unit and a scanner controller (image reading control unit).
Such an image formation apparatus transitions to a power save mode by having the printer controller and the scanner controller communicate with each other. Specifically, the printer controller instructs the scanner controller to transition to a power save mode, and thus the scanner controller transitions to the power save mode. Thereafter, the printer controller cuts off the power supply to the scanner controller.